Impairment of contractile function of the heart follows both interruption (ischemia) and restoration (reperfusion) of the blood supply to heart muscle. Reperfusion damage is not modified by agents which reduce ischemic damage but appears to follow changes in the energy-transfer systems within heart muscle cells. Manipulation of the substrate (fuel) of the heart may ameliorate the deleterious effects of reperfusion damage.